Rotten Apples
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: AppleJack has had a crush on her cousin Braeburn for a long time...this time her friends find out. What will they think?
1. Chapter 1

Applejack trotted into her bedroom, glancing around to make sure that nopony was around. She checked Big Mac and Applebloom's rooms to be sure that they were asleep. One quick glance at both open doors and she felt secure. She sat down on her bed, putting her right hoof under her pillow. She pulled her hoof out, and in her grasp was a photo of her cousin Braeburn. Applejack smiled at the picture and kissed it. "I miss you so much..." she whispered quietly before getting into her bed. She got out her Journal which had an image of an apple on it and opened it up and began to read in her mind. She had been writing a dirty story about her and Braeburn. It was the only thing she could use to calm her urges, in which she often did each night. As her eyes skimmed across the text in the book, her hoof slowly went down under her and between her legs. She began steadily rubbing her slit while reading. With each turn of the page, her hoof grew wetter and moved quicker. "Grrr..gah..! Oh..B-Braeburn..." She said, trying to keep quiet. She winced and gritted her teeth. She flipped onto her back and spread her hind legs, rubbing herself vigorously. Her hoof kept going over her clit and into her entrance.  
Over and over..."Ha...ha.." Applejack panted, she could feel herself getting close. She pulled out the photo of Braeburn once more, and moved her hoof faster and faster up and down her pussy while looking at the picture. "B-Braeburn!" She moaned, and her walls clenched down and her juices spilled out. She panted, exausted. She put the photo and her journal back and pulled her covers over herself and fell asleep.

~The next morning~

Applejack woke up, rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times, getting used to the sunlight. She moved her covers out of her way and proceeded to walk to the kitchen. There she saw Applebloom and Big Mac talking. "Big Mac, I heard Applejack shouting Braeburn's name last night." The little pony said jumping up and down. Applejack grew nervous.

"What are ya'll talkin 'bout ya silly filly?" Applejack said, trying to act cool. She looked at Big Mac, who just shrugged.

"I heard ya yellin' cousin Breaburn's name! I SWEAR!" Applebloom said again, jumping up to Applejack's height when she said the last word.

"Now, ya must've had a bad dream or sumthin' pumpkin. Now why don't ya get ready for school. Ya don't wanna be late."  
Applejack said reasuringly, scooching Applebloom away. The little filly made a dissapointed face and scooted out the door.  
"Silly little munchkin. Right Big Mac?" Applejack asked her brother. The stallion nodded.

"eeyup." Relief flowed through Applejack's veins when she heard her brother's reply. She decided to get some breakfast and visit Twilight. However, Applebloom was determined to get somepony to belive her. She trotted up to Twilight who she spotted walking with Spike.

"Oh, hello Applebloom. Shouldn't you be in school?" Twilight greeted. Spike hopped off off the purple pony's back and walked up to Applebloom, greeting her with a sharp toothy smile.

"Hiya Applebloom!" Applebloom had the faintest blush on her face, but hid it well. The small filly brought a hoof to her face and looked away slightly, smiling.

"Oh...hello Spike. But umm...I need to tell Twilight something." Applebloom stuttered awkwardly. Spike nodded. The small filly spoke up. "Umm, Twilight, last night I kept hearing Applejack yelling my cousin Braeburn's name.. Nobody believes me.  
Well... at least not Big Mac." The small filly finished, her red bow bouncing as she plopped down onto the ground.  
Twilight blushed slightly. Was she talking about what she thought...of course not!- Braeburn was AJ's Cousin! She could never love him that way... The purple unicorn spoke up nervously.

"Umm, I believe you heard what you heard, Applebloom, but she probably had a bad dream. Maybe in the dream Braeburn was getting hurt..." The lavender pony finished, smiling sheepishly. She didn't want to go to much into detail. The filly before her may get suspicious. Applebloom didn't say anything for a few moments, she just stared up at the purple mare. This worried Twilight,  
but she was relieved to finally hear a response. Little Applebloom smiled.

"Oh, okay! Thanks Twilight! I knew a smart pony like yourself would know what to say!" The little filly said happily. Before Twilight could reply, the small pony bounced away happily, her tail and bow bobbing up and down as she trotted. Twilight let a breath out,  
thanking Celestia Applebloom bought her lame excuse. Twilight tilted her head slightly, thinking. "I'll have to take this up with Applejack.." The unicorn thought to herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her scaley companion impatiently tugged on her tail. Twilight jumped. "Ah! S-Spike, don't do that!" Twilight said blushing ever so slightly. Spike gave her a wierd look and climbed onto her back.

"Let's go." The small purple dragon said. Twilight nodded and trotted in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres, passing the other ponies in ponyville as she did so.  



	2. Chapter 2

Finally Twilight made her way into Apple Acres. She looked around. Of course there were plenty of Trees, but there were other things as well. Twilight caught a glimpse of Big Mac working in the field, a piece of grass sticking out of his mouth as always.

And then there was Granny Smith, who was busy knitting new things and wearables for the three grand-children she had.  
AppleJack, however, was no where to be seen. Twilight wondered where her orange Earth pony friend was...She figured she was in the house. Twilight trotted past Granny Smith, who didn't seem to notice despite the wind. There, as expected, was AJ,  
eating some applesauce. Twilight wondered how her friend could stand eating apples and apple-based foods all the time.  
"Hey AppleJack!" Twilight greeted her orange friend, who jumped. She lifted her face with applesauce on it. Twilight made a face. "Uhh, AppleJack, you got a little something..." She began, but the Pony before her interuppted.

"Oh, gosh, sorry!" AJ, said, wiping her face with a napkin. "Now, what was it y'all wanted?" She finished, leaning on her earth pony looked at her unicorn friend expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"Umm, AJ, we need to talk." Twilight said.

"Yeah, sure. What about?" AJ asked.

"Umm...Spike, can you please go? This is between mares." Spike grumbled and jumped down onto the ground off of Twilight's back. He scurried outside. "Okay...AJ, let's go to your room." AppleJack grew nervous, smiling sheepishly at her unicorn friend. The two mares trotted down the hallway, making a turn into AJ's room, which was decorated with Apple objects of all sorts. "Over here." Twilight said, motioning for AJ to come sit by her. AJ took a seat next to Twilight on the bed.  
"Uh...AppleJack, earlier, I was walking in ponyville, doing errands. Then Applebloom trotted up to me and told me that she heard you screaming Braeburn's name last night...Is this true?" Applejack nervously rubbed her hooves together.

"Y..yes..." AJ confessed, hanging her head down. Twilight put a hoof around her friend.

"Tell me...what were you doing? I think I know what it is... just...don't go into detail." Twilight said blushing.  
Applejack slid her hoof under her pillow and pulled out a photo of Braeburn. She handed it to Twilight.  
"Oh...I see." Twilight understood the message. "Umm..AppleJack...I have a question...are...are you in LOVE with Braeburn?"  
The earth pony looked at her friend and stared for a few moments before replying.

"Y...Yes." She said. Twilight was surprised her friend would admit it so quickly.

"AppleJack...I think that you should tell Braeburn." Twilight said, smiling. AppleJack looked surprised at her friend.  
"You have been hiding your feelings right?" Twilight asked.

"When I first met him...we were just foals. We became good friends and then...I began to fall in love with him over time..."  
AppleJack explained. Twilight nodded. "I've kept it hidden."

"Well...you've kept it hidden quite well." The two mares jumped and turned their heads toward the door, and there was Spike.  
He smirked.

"SPIKE!" Twilight said angrily, "I told you this was between AppleJack and I!" Twilight complained to her little dragon friend. Spike smiled sheepishly. "Spike, I told you no eavesdropping." Twilight walked over to her assistant.

"Well...I think that AppleJack should admit her feelings to Braeburn. Better to know than to not right?" Spike said nonchalantly. Twilight turned back toward AppleJack.

"I hate to agree with him at this moment but...yes, I do believe that you should tell Braeburn you love him." Twilight told her friend. Applejack nodded. "Okay. Well, then, we leave for Apploosa tonight. You should pack what you need and I'll get the tickets." Applejack nodded and got her saddlebag, packing various items she needed.

Twilight left to go get train tickets. But first she would leave a letter on her door for the rest of her friends.  
Twilight returned to the library. "Spike, take a note. OH! By the way, this is for my friends, I'm gong to tape it to our door. Anyway, write this: "Dear friends, Applejack, Spike and I are currently going to be absent from Ponyville for a few weeks. We have some important buisness to do elsewhere. From Twilight Sparkle"  
Spike finished writing the note, and went to get some tape while Twilight packed things in her saddlebag.

Twilight walked out of her Library, and made her way to the train station. She saw AJ there waiting for her.  
She waved at her, and AJ waved back. "Got everythin'?" AJ asked. Twilight nodded. She walked up to the ticket counter.

"Excuse me." Twilight said politely. The stallion working the booth turned around and greeted the mare before him.  
"2 tickets please." Twilight asked.

"That'll be 16 bits." Aj walked up and payed for her ticket, as did Twilight. "The next train will be boarding in an hour. Make sure you have everything you need before then." The two mares nodded.  



End file.
